Feliz
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: "Lo único que me importa es que sea feliz"/ Pero... ¿Qué pasa si tú eres la fuente de su infelicidad? La razón de que no puede ser más feliz. [Recomendación (Antes leer) "Demonio y humano"]


Sesshomaru lo nota. La conoce a la perfección para detectar que algo anda mal, por los sucesos recientes, habría un problema si ella estuviera bien.

Rin esta triste.

Por su culpa. Y claro que lo está. Él rechazo sus sentimientos. Pero no de forma normal con un: "No me gustas" Fue con unas palabras que dejaba claro que no habría posibilidad ahora. Tampoco mañana y mucho menos después.

Sino nunca. Jamás.

Él veía que ella intentaba sonreír, actuar como normalmente hacía. Y él sabía que no podía, sus sonrisas eran forzadas, los temas de conversación eran sin sentido y ella al final se quedaba colgada. Distraída en sus propios pensamientos, suspirando melancólicamente y observando todo de forma triste.

Pensó que con el tiempo, ella volvería a ser igual que antes.

Pero no.

Días pasaron y ella seguía igual. Hablaba y reía más naturalmente, pero sus ojos seguían reflejando dolor y mucho más cuando lo miraba. Ella ya no le sonreía de verdad. Si lo hacía, solo eran falsas sonrisas.

 _"Lo único que me importa es que sea feliz"_

Expresa en su mente mientras la ve. Observando y oliendo las flores. Ahí sentada y rodeada por el campo que posee un montón de ellas con esa mirada que está empezando a detestar.

 _Feliz._

Repite su mente. Eso es lo único que le importa. _Que sea feliz._ Es lo único que quiere lograr para ella.

Pero... ¿Qué pasa si tú eres la fuente de su infelicidad? La razón de que no puede ser más feliz.

— Rin —La llamó desde su posición cómoda que tiene al estar sentado debajo del árbol, ella lo mira. Sorprendida, pues claro, desde el rechazo. El demonio ni una vez pronuncio su nombre, aunque su mente estaba lleno de pensamientos sobre ella.

— ¿Que pasa señor Sesshomaru? —Se atrevió a preguntar. Sintiéndose un poco incomoda.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacerte feliz? —Le preguntó. Rin abrió un poco la boca producto por la sorpresa de esas palabras. Mucho más porque provenían del demonio— Dime —Añadió al ver que la muchacha no le contestaba.

— ¡Soy feliz! —Exclamó esbozando una sonrisa. Pero Sesshomaru que la conocía más que así mismo. Veía como fue forzada.

— Estas mintiendo, no lo eres— Refuto— Desde que te rechace.

Ante eso las pupilas de Rin temblaron y bajo la mirada sin poder sostenerla. Sintiéndose cohibida. Al rato se mordió el labio inferior, viendo sus pies.

— ¿Cómo puedo hacerte feliz?—Repitió.

— Que me ames —Y levantó la mirada, esa que brillaba por el dolor del rechazo y la esperanza de que la acepte— De la misma forma en que lo hago contigo.

Trago saliva ante la mirada fija del demonio. Observando esos ojos ambarinos fríos que muy pocas veces, al menos en su presencia, notaba como se volvían amables.

— Me hace feliz estar a tu lado como no te lo imaginas. Pero... siempre tengo ganas de tocarte...

— Hazlo —Espetó de forma tranquila.

Ella lo miro incrédula. Él no lo repitió, pero sus ojos, le decía que la propuesta seguía en pie. Entonces ella se acercó lentamente. Sus manos juntas y moviéndose inquietamente. Hasta que estiro una y la llevo a su cabello donde rozo las puntas de sus yemas para luego bajarla hasta su mejilla, acunándola.

El demonio esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, ante ese agradable tacto.

— Ganas de besarte —Admitió en voz baja sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban y sonrojaban. Pero él no dijo "hazlo"

En cambio, él la beso. Puso sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola hasta él, quien iba subiéndola lentamente hacia sus omoplatos, ocasionando que se caiga encima suyo. Donde al estar en esa posición, la beso. Y para sorpresa de Rin que siempre creyó que los labios del demonio iban a ser fríos. Fueron cálidos.

Al separarse Rin lo miro incrédula. Con un calor que invadía todo su ser.

— ¿E-eso fue para que yo sea feliz? —Preguntó mientras sentía algo incrustado en su pecho.

— No —Rin estaba atónita por su respuesta. Y ella sabía que era honesto, _él no mentía ¿verdad?_

— ¿No estas mintiendo? —Preguntó sintiendo miedo— Tú me rechazaste, dijiste que nunca podríamos estar juntos, un demonio y una humana.

— Esto es por mí —Contestó— Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

— Pero... no me amas —Dijo— Y... y-yo... c-con el tiempo voy a morir.

Ante eso su entrecejo se frunció. No quería que se lo recordaran, aunque fuera la susodicha. Ese fue el motivo principal de que la rechazara. Simple, al final, el demonio no quería estar triste. Pero la verdad, es que si no estaba con ella y dejaba que el tiempo transcurriera. Iba a estar más triste, no solo ella sino también él.

Es por eso que se iba aferrar a ella como sus brazos lo estaban haciendo.

— No soy bueno con los sentimientos y emociones humanas —Rin no apartaba sus ojos— Pero haría, destrozaría y mataría por ti.

A Rin si un humano le hubiera dicho eso. Habría estado asustada, pero era Sesshomaru, un demonio que hizo, destrozo y mato por ella. Un demonio que quiere. Que ama.

Y ella sabía que eso era lo más cercano de una confesión de amor que podía pedir de él. Entonces se abalanzo. Lanzando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello. Abrazándolo algo que también quería hacer cuando estaba cerca suyo. Riendo y sonriendo. Y Sesshomaru sabía que, esta vez, eran verdaderas.


End file.
